


It's All in a Night's Dream

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: "A little Yunjae with side Yoosu and Min7en  Crack mpreg fluff."
Relationships: Choi Dongwook | Se7en/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's All in a Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal March 5, 2008 under "coloured_words"
> 
> Story prompt request by chloe1910  
> A/N I would just like to say that you will most likely never see me write mpreg again. But it was such a sweet request I had to try.

Pale shaky fingers flushed the toilet and Jaejoong watched as the water swirled back up into the bowl before he sat back on his feet.

"Wow," Changmin exclaimed from his spot behind the oldest. "I really didn't think you had eaten that much for dinner."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes then thought better of it, the tiniest movement and he might throw up again. "I still don't feel well Minnie-ah," the oldest warned as Changmin let go of his bangs.

"I'm sure it's just something you ate, I told you you shouldn't have let YooSu cook. That can never end in warm and pleasant feelings."

"Then why aren't you sick? You eat like a horse; a heard of horses," Jaejoong said in a huff.

"I didn't eat. I'm going out with Se7en for dinner and maybe even desert. I suggest you go back to bed. I'll tell Yunho to check on you when he gets home. If you need anything don't phone me I'll most likely be naked."

Jaejoong nodded resentfully until another wave of nausea overtook him and he let the youngest escort him back to his bed, pull the covers up tight and kiss him on the forehead.

................................

"Let me have a scoop of your ice cream Yoochun," Jaejoong said lurking over the singer's shoulder, spoon in hand.

"Jaejoong!" Yoochun looked sideways, moved his bowl out of the way just in time as Jaejoong launched his spoon at it. A thunk reverberating off the table when he missed. "Get your own!"

"But I only want a little," the elder pouted, putting the utensil in his mouth hoping that the cute approach would work better.

"Your little bit is half my bowl, and that cute trick only works with Junsu. You've been eating an awful lot lately. Are you trying to gain some extra weight so that you don't look like a starving third world child by the end of this tour? Or are you just having some bizarre competition with Changmin?" Yoochun blinked shielding his bowl from another attack.

Jaejoong made a resentful "hrumf" before he turned and walked towards the refrigerator.

"And who eats ice cream with dill pickles anyway?" Yoochun spoke to the oldest before he turned around to stick his tongue out at him.

.....................................

"Are you sure I don't look fat in these jeans?" Jaejoong asked standing back to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Junsu bit his lip trying not to look obvious.

"Junsu. What are you thinking? I do don't I?"

"Hyung," Junsu said sweetly. "Of course you look fine. Now can you please leave so I can get ready to go out with Chunnie? I have to brush my teeth. He likes it when I taste like mint," the younger smiled sweetly at him.

"Kim Junsu don't you lie to me!" Jaejoong rounded on the singer causing Junsu to jump. God the man was touchy lately.

"Well," He said hesitantly. "You have gained a little weight. You have a cute little tummy. When are you going to have the baby?" Junsu poked at him.

Jaejoong blanched, "baby? No...I'

..................................

"Yunho, Yunho!" Junsu screeched excitedly running into the living room where the leader was talking to Yoochun and Changmin. "Guess what!" Junsu asked plopping himself down on Yoochun's lap.

Yunho stared blankly waiting for Junsu to answer.

"Jaejoong's pregnant, he;s going to have a baby!"

"Yunho, you dog you," Yoochun smirked as Yunho looked up at Jaejoong as he entered the room, waited for the punch line.

Jaejoong just smiled sheepishly, nodded his head as he held up the white stick, its neat little line marking the yes, you're pregnant side.

Everyone watched as Yunho fainted, falling into a heap on the floor. 

...........................................

"Jaejoong, Jae-baby stop mumbling in your sleep. What's got you so upset?" Yunho coaxed the oldest out of sleep; pressed reassuring kisses to his forehead as he gathered Jaejoong into his arms.

"I...I'm sorry Yunnie."

"Sorry? Boo, I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" Yunho looked oddly frightened yet totally confused.

"I...we can't have a baby now Yunnie," Jaejoong said his trepidation rising. "What about the tour? We don't have a stable home, flying back between Japan and Korea all the time. And, and my figure Yunho, my figure! I've seen what happens; I'll never get this hot body back! Then you'll leave me and all I'll have is a baby! I can't raise this baby alone Yunho. I just can't!"

"Jaejoong, please calm down," Yunho said trying to remain serious. "First, I love you for more reasons than the fact that you have a hot body, and I could never leave you, you are my other half. There would be no JaeHo with out Jae," Yunho spoke softly kissing the lead singer's lips lightly. "And it was just a dream, that's all. You can't have a baby. The last time I checked you were a man and if memory serves me correctly men can't have babies."

"Oh yeah," Jaejoong murmured looked slightly relieved, skimming his hand along his flat stomach for affirmation. "Yunnie?"

"Yes Jaejoong?"

"I think I'm sad now; that I can't have one. A baby."

"Well," Yunho said pulling Jaejoong further into his arms cuddling him close. "One day when we're older and our obligations are less and we've settled down we can adopt a baby. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Jaejoong said sleepily, closing his eyes letting Yunho's warm embrace lull him back to sleep. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
